Talk:Leubantia really is the Greatest
Lol That's all I have to say is lol. I'm just glad you skipped over America, cause then I would have said something besides lol. Something unnecessarily negative. Woogers 19:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I'll be reaching that later. Americans will be under U. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 19:56, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Your song is weird, but really fun. Add something about Heigard if you wish, I give you permission to do so. Something like Heigardians have no self identity, as a reference to the multicultural population of Heigard, and also the fact Heigard got independence directly from France, as it was a "Province" (I don't remember the exact name) rather than a colony. Sir Spart Sparklbox 19:59, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I will add Heigard. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:02, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Add Ivalice at your own risk. Woogers 20:02, January 21, 2010 (UTC) OK, I will add Ivalice. But these insults are random, and I don't mean they are real. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:21, January 21, 2010 (UTC) The implication of an insult is still implied. Woogers 20:23, January 21, 2010 (UTC) OK. It is kinda amusing. I don't mean to insult anyone. I got the idea of this song from Olympic Anthem, by Georgeland's The Simple Lice. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) People from Lxungion still live in the 8th century, referring to that Kcãpon looks like a pagoda and Lxungion uses traditional weights and measures. :) Detectivekenny 21:31, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Hehe. I'll add Lxungion. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:39, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I bet you get the idea from Olympic Anthem. LOL —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:48, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I did. I stated that above. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 21:50, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Lol I didn't notice. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:57, January 21, 2010 (UTC) No offense, but how long the song drags on and that the only poetic thing in it is the rhymes is making this really stupid in my point of view. Plus it is not original. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Originally, I was angry at this song, but since I've read the Olympic Anthem page, I've started not to care. It is, however, really long lol. Woogers 20:41, January 22, 2010 (UTC) It gives an insult to every country on Earth. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:59, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Add Leubantia saying like "Leubantians are too awesome" lol. And giving an insult to every country on Earth is what makes it too long. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:51, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I will, but I shall add we are The best country ever to show that Leubantia isn't offending itself. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 09:29, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Nope, I won't mention Leubantia, except during the chorus. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:13, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Delete I think this should be a deletion because: *It's a bad rip-off of the Olympic Anthem *The song just. . . sucks. *I really don't like the insults, I allow olympic anthem because you can tell its a joke, but this one just is dumb. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) : I second that, but then again pretty much anything tharnon did make sucked =/ The Emperor Zelos 07:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC)